Dragon Ball XL
by VegetaPrince13
Summary: This is a totally new dragonball that I loved writing. It takes place after GT. Please and enjoy it and chat with me on chatango. The story has NEW Ssj Forms and 3 sagas! I may include special stories that are only probably only 3 or 4 chapters long. Please Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own the image above. I just used it cuz' it looked cool! P
1. Chapter 1: A New Adventure

**Saga 1: The Legend of the Kais**

**Chapter 1: A New Adventure**

**_ "OH MY KAIS!"_**

****Old Kai jumped back, astonished at the rising Shenron emerging from the dragon balls. Finally, after 2 heavy years suffering from the disappointment of Goku leaving after the battle with the Dragons, Supreme Kai finally thought up the idea to bring Goku back with the Namekian dragon balls (don't know why they thought of it so late. *Pssh*. Idiots).

"WHAT THE **** IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU LITTLE ****! YOU SCARED THE **** OUT OF ME, *****! WHY DA **** IS SHENRON HERE! DON'T DO **** WITHOUT TELLING ME!" Old Kai screamed. Supreme Kai ignored the annoying geezers comment. (Sorry for Old Kais cursing.)

"WHO HAS AWAKENED ME FROM MY ETERNAL SLUMBER!" boomed the roaring dragon

"OH GREAT DRAGON," Supreme Kai yelled to Shenron. "WE WISH FOR YOU TO BRING THE HERO GOKU BACK TO HIS ADULT FORM!"

"IT SHALL BE DONE!" A flashing light emitted from the red eyes of the dragon as it pointed its finger (claw) toward the sky and sent a yellow beam through space.

"WHAT ARE YOUR NEXT TWO WISHES?!" Shenron asked (more like demanded). Kai startled. It had never occurred to him about his next two wishes.

"Gee Old Kai," Supreme Kai whispered. "What should our next two wishes be?" Old Kai thought for a long while, pacing back and forth, and had decided. After the fight with Omega Shenron, Goku had set off to somewhere unknown, taking the earth Shenron with him!

"DRAGON!" Old Kai shouted. "BRING THE ETERNAL DRAGON BACK TO EARTH WITH THE DRAGON BALLS SO THAT WISHES WITH THE EARTH DRAGON BALLS CAN BE MADE AGAIN!" Supreme Kai was impressed with the elder's wise and thoughtful wish.

"IT IS A HARD AND POWERFUL TASK TO BRING BACK SUCH OBJECTS" stated Shenron. Supreme and Old Kai sighed with disappointment. "I WILL DO IT!"

The Kais were giddy with excitement and hoped their friends, the Z fighters, could see what had been done. "Wait, what should our next wish be?" The Kai's stopped dancing and sat down pondering the thought.

Meanwhile in a secret sanctuary in Hell, Goku and Pikon were arguing over the last chicken wing (retards).

"YOU ATE ALMOST ALL OF THE WINGS! LET ME HAVE ONE!" Pikon shouted.

"I NEED MORE, THOUGH! MY STOMACHE IS KILLING FOR THAT WING!" Goku replied to Pikon exposing his tummy.

"ALRIGHT YOU WANNA GO ROUND 567,192,279,109 FOR THE WING!" Pikon offered.

"I was hoping you would say that."

They readied into fighting stances and engaged into battled. Pikon delivered his fury of claw slashes and chop while Goku in Ssj (Super Sayian) 4 form skillfully blocked and dodged his attacks. Finally, Goku shouted and sent a shockwave of energy flowing around him. Bits of the ground rised and crumbled into smithereens. The ground shook and cracks started forming caving towards Goku. Goku yelled a final power shriek and his body changed into unimaginable strength. His muscles expanded and his body grew slightly larger. Instead of Ssj 4's black hair and red body hair, his hair lengthened and turned into a gleaming white color. His tail extended and was also brightly white. Goku looked at Pikon with stern look.

Suddenly, Goku fired an energy ball that sent Pikon flying. Pikon came back, limping, to see Goku reverted back into a little kid. Goku smiled joyfully at him. "Amazing." Pikon said at last. "Was that a new Super Sayian form?!"

"You betcha," Goku replied. "I've been working on it for a while now. Now, about that chicken wing…-"

Just then, a yellow beam from the sky shot Goku on the back. Goku screamed wildly as if he was being electrocuted and dripped white foam from his mouth.

"GOKU!" Pikon gave a surprised shout. He could only stare at the changing boy, surrounded by flashing light, growing taller and wider through the immense pain. Finally, the chaos ended, leaving a surprised and bewildered adult Goku.


	2. Chapter 2: Evil Lurks

**Authors Note: OH YEAH! This isn't really an author's note, though. I just want you guys to know to spread this fan fiction around and tell all your friends. AND GUESS WHAT! I HAVE PIE! YEAHH!**

**Saga 1: The Legend of the Kais**

**Chapter 2: Evil Lurks In the Shadows **

"I'VE GOT IT!" exclaimed Old Kai. It had been hours since Supreme Kai had summoned Shenron and had gotten up to their third wish. The dragon had grown very annoyed and impatient and had only stayed because of the Kais pleading and begging to stay.

"STATE YOUR WISH NOW OR I SHALL LEAVE THIS PLACE!" Shenron bellowed. Old Kai quickly stood up, terrified, and began reciting his wish.

"O' HIGH AND MIGHTY DRAGON! I WISH FOR YOU TO BRING BACK THE LIVES OF THE SUPREME KAIS BEFORE THE MONSTER, BUU, HAD KILLED THEM!" Supreme Kai answered (Bet you didn't see that coming!). The dragon thought for a second or two and yet again flashed his eyes brightly. Before they knew it, kneeling on the ground, were four wide-eyed Kais, staring right at the dragon.

"YOUR FINAL WISH HAS BEEN FULFILLED! I WILL NOW SLEEP FOR ANOTHER YEAR IN NAMEK!" The dragon balls swirled to the clouds, and quickly zoomed off to the Planet Namek. The four revived Kais stood up, asking questions about what had just happened. As East Supreme Kai started to fill them in on all of the adventures and chaos that had happened over the years, a figure smiled o' so evilly at the Kais through a crystal ball. "Siren." it said quietly. "Finally, our mission can begin. Retrieve the Earth Dragon balls and bring them to me."

"But sire," the figure known as "Siren" said. "Wouldn't it be easier to wish for immortality instead?" The shadow shook his head and stared deeply at Siren. "Oh, Siren. Don't you know that we are former Guardians? We were shamed and cast out, so we are not able to make a wish on the dragon balls."

"My apologies, Master." Siren replied. "I didn't know that." The shadow spoke again to Siren. "It's quite all right, Siren. Now just go and retrieve the balls"

"As you wish." Siren put two fingers onto his forehead and disappeared in a blink of an eye. "Soon," the shadow said. "We will have all the power we need to destroy the very world that has cursed us to this wretched place."

"EEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!" The car pulled to a stop and Bulma jumped out to find seven orange objects from the sky, to have crashed into the front of her red car and destroy her engine. 2 years ago, the chaos had finally ended and she thought she could just live a normal life for now on. And then these damned things popped up again and now it was just a matter of time before some evil dick came here and try to steal the balls and then there was going to be fighting and other stuff to fight and kill which would lead to more adventures and screwed up things until someone dies and we bring him back with the dragon balls and then repeat.

"Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap!" Bulma quickly dialed Vegeta's number and paced back and forth. "Gonna die any second, gonna die any second-"

_VWOOOSSHH! _An alien flew toward the ground and shattered the ground below him. "Of course."

Vegeta flew quickly toward the alien and delivered a strong punch to the stomach, sending it flying. "Missed me?" he said. The alien recoiled and faked a kick to the left. Vegeta mistankly dodged out of the way while the alien swept the dragon balls into his arms. "Sorry, but I'll be taking this." He said as he teleported away.

"Damn it!" Vegeta kicked the ground. "Who the hell was that?" Bulma shrugged and got into the car with Vegeta. "Who cares? Goku is just going to save the world again and we will all be safe again." Bulma replied.

_..._

"Your back so soon?"

"It was an easy task, sir." Siren replied. "I thought the Z fighters would put up more of a fight. No matter." He pulled the seven balls out and raised them to the sky. Out of nowhere, a shock of lightning struck the balls and they disappeared.

"All is going as planned..."

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3: Goku is Back!

**So how did you guys like the story so far?! Remember to check out new chapters here and share it with your friends! I was kind of lazy to do this so I just had fun with this chapter and embraced carefree-Goku! Enjoy!**

**Saga 1: The Legend of the Kais**

**Chapter 3: Goku is Back!**

Pikon stared at Goku, amazed. Their deal was to train together until Goku was an adult again, but Pikon never thought he would grow up so fast. It seemed as if father time himself had allowed Goku, the hero of the universe, to return as the strong and healthy self he originally was.

Goku wasn't really that surprised, though. "Alright! I'm back to my old self and ready to head back home!"

Pikon shook his head. "Goku, I don't think you understand. That was no trick that turned you back into an adult. We need to find the source of your reversion and get to the bottom of this!"

"Or… I can eat the last chicken wing and ask the dragon to return me back to Earth while you stay here to train and everything will be back to normal."

**Life in Dragon Ball was never normal.**

"Speaking of which…" Pikon changed the subject, "where is the Dragon?"

The duo searched around their small planet, Metroid, for Shenron, the dragon inside the dragon balls.

"OH SHENRON! SHENNY SHENRON! SHEN SHEN! OH WHERE ARE YOU! SHENNY-KOO! WHERE AR-"

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?" Pikon exclaimed.

"But he's not coming out." Goku said, glumly.

"I don't care!" Pikon retorted. "He's not some little baby!"

"Oh you're just scared of the dragon."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?!"

"Geez, all right. Calm yourself."

_He looks grown up but he's still an annoying kid._ Pikon thought.

Goku put two fingers to his forehead and concentrated hard. "Anyhow, I'm going to go back home to Earth. See ya, training was fun, bye!" Goku landed a totally-not-gay sloppy kiss on Pikon's cheek and teleported away.

"Byyyeeeeee?" Sometimes, Goku could just be a little bit too much to handle.

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4: God Pays A Visit

**Woohoo! I'm finally going to start continuing this story! Anyway about me saying how you can adopt this fan-fiction, yeah, I was joking. I replaced this chapter instead of the previous message saying you can adopt this. I was kidding and I hope no one actually did adopt this. So if you didn't read that message, good! It contained spoilers about this fan-fiction and I only put that there because school was getting rough and I was getting lazy. But now it's summer! Plus Microsoft Word was getting on my nerves but then I met Google Docs. So I hope you enjoy this and I appreciate all kinds of criticism. Enjoy!**

**Saga 1: The Legend of the Kais**

**Chapter 4: God Pays A Visit**

_No it can't be true_. East Supreme Kai thought. It had just been moments since the so called "Ultimate Kai" or "God" had landed onto the sacred land of Kai's. The strange being floated in the air, grinning down at the Kai's as if they were his little toys. He claimed to be the "Ultimate Kai" the highest of the all of the Kai's and was what people down on Earth believed to be known as "God".

_I have never heard of such a thing_. East Supreme Kai staggered in fear, wondering why, if this man was what he said to be, has come down to them. "Why are you here!" yelled East Supreme Kai, trying to hide the cracking in his voice. The man giggled at the fear of the Kai's. Hmph! _Are these really the universes highest leaders._

"I have come to retire."

"Huh?" the Kai's blurted out in confusion.

"It has been millennium's since I started guarding the universe and it's inhabitants." The man dropped down to the land with his arms crossed and a smile on his face. "I have served my duty and now it is time for someone to take over my watch. Someone who has already served a long time guarding the Earth. Yes, I need a Supreme Kai to take over my place.

"I propose a representative battle royale. Each Supreme Kai must choose someone, either from the dead or the living, to fight for them in the battle. Whoever is victorious will take my place as Ultimate Kai."

North Kai took a step toward the man. "Yes, but why not we battle it out ourselves?"

Ultimate Kai shook his head as if in disappointment. "A true Kai must watch over all the people and know what goes on. If you do not pick the warrior strong enough to fight, that means you are not suited to watch over the universe.

"I give you one day to assemble your warriors. Good bye to you all." And with that, the Ultimate Kai sailed off, leaving the Kais speechless.

"Wait a minute, that means I get a chance to be the Ultimate Kai too!" exclaimed Old Kai. "I still count as a Supreme Kai!"

"Well, unlike you guys, I'm going to find my representative. Later!" said South Kai as he sailed off.

"Wait!"yelled West Kai."We don't know if this 'Ultimate Kai' is telling the truth or not."

"Yes." said North Kai."But then, what would his objective be? All he wants us to do is fight a battle royale. We will study his objective more as this progresses. For now we should find our representatives."

"YEAH! I WANT TO BE THE ULTIMATE KAI!" shouted Old Kai.

_To be continued..._

**Please leave a comment any criticism helps me out ALOT and stay tooned for new chapters and I'm considering writing a One Piece fan-fiction. Happy Reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Welcome Back of Hate

**Wow. Just wow. I can't believe I have 505 visitors for this story so far. Even a favorite! =D! When I started this story I thought it would have as little as 8 views. I'm pretty pumped now that I have 505 visitors and I will have new chapters as soon as possible! I'm also pumped to start a new story for those of you who like One Piece! This is going to be a lengthy and emotional chapter, longer than the usual short chapters. As always, enjoy this chapter and stay tooned for more!**

**Saga 1: The Legend of the Kais**

**Chapter 5: A Welcome Back of Hate**

Goku landed quietly onto the front porch, trying not to be heard by anyone. He looked up to admire his old home, looking just like it did before he had left. The luscious yellow paint spread beautifully across the front dome of the house. The windows shined brightly and the door stood welcoming anyone in. The two symbols on his house stood for what the first thing a visitor would feel in the warm hospitality of his home: enlightenment.

He opened the door slowly, only to find Chi-Chi with an angry look on her face. Before he could say even a single word, she took out a frying pan and smacked him on the head. Goku landed dizzily onto the floor, face-first. Chi-Chi stomped on Goku's back with her foot, digging into his skin. The more Goku struggled, the more pain that was inflicted into dug her foot more and more into his back, causing Goku to yelp in pain. Chi-Chi lifted her leg, motioning Goku to get up. He put one knee up to pick himself off the floor, but Chi-Chi surprisingly stamped her foot onto his back again. Chi-Chi repeatedly stomped her foot on Goku, trying to squeeze every bit of regret into him.

"Do you like how this feels!" Chi-Chi asked fiercely. "This is the pain I felt day after day since you've left!" Chi-Chi started to stomp more rapidly. "When we first met when we were kids, I loved you instantly. You were nice and charming. I couldn't get my eyes off you. But soon you left me. All alone. You would return, but they would be quick, and I would soon lose you again. My love for you grew every time you left and returned. Oh, what a fool I was. We met again at the World Martial Arts Tournament, only to be engaged. We were soon married. Now, we could share our love for each other forever. I thought you would never leave my sight again, and leave my love ungiven. Things started to change after we had our first child, Gohan." Tears now streamed down Chi-Chi's eyes and she stopped stomping onto Goku's back. Her cheeks were flushed and her crying turned into heavy sobs. "I found out about you being an alien after your brother arrived to Earth. Krillin came to me that day to announce your death. I couldn't stopped mourning over your loss. You were the first person I ever loved and I wasn't ready to lose you yet. Finally, you came back alive by the dragon balls, but you were already prepared to leave me again. You finally came back, but again you left me to train someone. You left me to just train some measly kid. For long years I awaited you, hoping that you would remember me, the woman who used to love you. I was infuriated once I saw you were a kid again. My age was catching on me and you were miniaturized to a mere child. It was like the only thing I knew how to do now, was how to weap. You know, I always worried about you whenever you were on your own little adventures. You saved the Earth for your last time and... you left me, just so that you could train. And now...you have the nerve to show your face to me again!"

Goku stood up and put his hand on her Chi-Chi's shoulder. She smacked his hand away and shoved him hard.

"Damn it, Goku! Get out of this house and never come back!" she screamed through tears.

Goku walked to the front door, turning the knob and opening it. Halfway out the door, he whispered a soft "I'm sorry" and closed the door behind him. Chi-Chi collapsed onto the floor, sobbing wildly.

* * *

Arriving at the Capsule Corporation building, he walked through the hallways. _Hopefully, I can have a nice chat with Vegeta, and maybe get some help about Chi-Chi._ Goku never really understood women.

Goku walked into the room specifically resided for Vegeta's training. Vegeta was lifting weights when he spotted Goku at the door. Vegeta continued to lift his weights and started talking: "What do you want?! Here to boast about whatever the hell you did while you were away?!"

Goku was in shock! Never before has Vegeta put on such a stern face and talked to him like that. The truth was, Vegeta was jealous of his strength. After Goku had defeated the Shadow Dragons, Vegeta realized he could never match that power! Even now he could sense that Goku has gotten even more powerful. "Or are you here to 'help' me train while you just keep getting stronger." Vegeta dropped his weights and started heading towards Goku. "Well I don't want to hear it! I am the Prince of all Saiyans! You are nothing but a low level worm compared to me!"

Goku opened his mouth but no words came out. "What, too scared to even speak?! If you wish to not speak, leave now! You are of no use to me!" Vegeta shouted. Vegeta walked back towards his weights and continued to lift them again. Goku quickly headed out of the building, flying off to anywhere. Right now, he wanted to be alone. The two most important people he knew turned their backs on him. Was Goku's strength really more important to him then the people he cared about? He landed somewhere in the dense forest and started to weep silently.

_To be continued..._


End file.
